The present invention pertains to a foot support device; more particularly, the present invention pertains to a foot support device which enables a person with orthopedic trauma or a podiatric injury or malady to ambulate such that the weight of the wearer""s body is spread over the bottom of the wearer""s foot.
It has become common in the treatment of orthopedic foot and ankle or podiatric injuries for medical care professionals to place the foot of a patient in a foot support device, often called a removable cast walker. Such removable cast walkers are strapped to the foot and the lower leg of the patient. Cast walkers often include a rigid base. The shape of the rigid base determines the gait of the patient. For example, a patient who wears a walker with a rigid flat base is forced into an apropulsive shuffle type gait. A walker with more of a rocker angle or curvature on its base or outer sole enables easier ambulation during gait.
For patients who have a tendency to develop ulcers on their feet, typically patients with diabetes, there is a need to spread the weight of the patient""s body over the bottom of the patient""s foot to reduce the force concentration on that portion of the foot where the ulcer has formed. Initially, even distribution of the weight of the patient""s body weight over the bottom of the foot requires a walker with a flat bottom; but as the ulcer heals, the patient is able to tolerate more rocker angle in the base to allow a more normal gait characterized by rolling/rocking off the front of the foot). That is, as the ulcer heals, the patient becomes more able to bear weight and push off the front portion of the foot when walking. Unfortunately, the use of prior art removable cast walkers with a rigid flat base constrains a patient with foot ulcers to a single base profile during the entire healing process whether the patient is able to tolerate a more normal gait or requires a shuffle type gait.
There is therefore a need in the art to provide a removable cast walker for a patient with foot problems particularly ulcers, which includes a base whose rocker angle can be adjusted so that a patient""s gait may be gradually returned to a more normal gait during the healing process.
The foot support device of the present invention allows the adjustment of the rocker angle during the healing process.
The foot support device of the present invention includes a base whose contour may be gradually adjusted from a flat contour to an angled contour during the healing process. Specifically, the disclosed foot support device is constructed to be worn over the bottom of a patient""s foot and attached to the lower leg. When properly worn, the foot support device of the present invention enables the wearer to initially distribute the body weight over the bottom of the foot and along the lower leg by using a flat base or rocker profile; and then, while an orthopedic or podiatric injury or malady is healing, to gradually return to a more normal gait by appropriately adjusting the rocker angle.
The lower portion of the disclosed foot support device includes a foot support cradle which has an outer surface, a central portion, and a forefoot portion. The angle of the forefoot portion with respect to the central portion (the rocker angle) is adjustable to enable the patient to move from an initial shuffle type gait in the beginning of the healing process to a more normal gait toward the end of the healing process. The foot of the wearer rests against an insole surface on the foot cradle.
Extending upwardly from either side of the central portion of the foot cradle are a pair of columns or elongated side supports. The columns or elongated side supports extend upwardly along the sides of the wearer""s leg. Attached to the elongated side supports and to the foot cradle are binders which secure the foot cradle portion of the and the columns or elongated side supports to the lower leg of the wearer.
The forefoot portion of the foot cradle is hingedly attached to the central portion of the foot cradle. This hinged attachment enables the gradual changing of the contour of the outer portion of the foot cradle to provide a rocker angle under the patient""s forefoot which meets both the gait and the medical needs of an individual wearer.
The foot support device may also include a high traction surface on its bottom or lower outer surface.
The binders used to attach the foot support device to the wearer may be elastic straps. The binders may also include force indicators which indicate when an appropriate tightness of the binders has been achieved on the patient""s leg.
In an alternate embodiment, the foot support device of the present invention includes an air circulation system with provisions for either an on-board or an external air pump. The on-board air pump includes a resilient bladder which gathers air with each step. The air gathered in the resilient bladder is then used to provide an airflow adjacent to the skin of the wearer each time the wearer takes a step and compresses the resilient bladder.
While a thick padded liner or softgood sock is typically worn over the patient""s foot and lower leg while wearing the foot support device of the present invention, the foot support device may include a shear modulation attachment system to minimize any ulceration which may be caused by rubbing against the wearer""s skin at the bottom of the foot, on the side of the foot, or below the knee at any point.